Do krwi
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Lily Potter/ Remus Lupin. Angstowo i nieco erotycznie. (Tekst z akcji Mirrielowej.)


„Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort"  
/ Kyo - Je Saigne Encore

Krew. Wszędzie krew. Nawet niebo wydaje się robić czerwone.  
− Cholera – klnie pod nosem Lily Potter. Remus broczy jak zwierzę. Słania się na nogach oparty o jej ramię. Jęczy przy każdym ruchu.  
− Wytrzymaj jeszcze. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – powtarza dziewczyna, prowadząc go w stronę wyłaniającego się zza drzew budynku.  
Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Lily zmusza się do wysiłku. Lupin zdaje się robić coraz cięższy i cięższy. Powoli traci przytomność i dziewczyna musi go niemal nieść.  
− Nie zasypiaj! Mów do mnie!  
− Próbuję – syczy Remus przez zęby. Desperacko stara się zachować świadomość. Jego własne ciało cuchnie mu niemiłosiernie. Czaszkę rozsadza gniew. Wściekłość nie pozwala skupić się na niczym, poza tą raną… raną, która barwi szkarłatem jego jasną koszulę.  
− Zostaw mnie. – Chyba już jej to mówił, ale nie usłuchała. – Zostaw mnie! Dzisiaj jest pełnia! Zaraz jest pełnia!  
− Wykrwawisz się tutaj! – Lily ciągnie go do domu, nie słuchając jak ją błaga, by dała mu spokój. Nie! Nie zostawi go teraz. Zaciska zęby z wysiłku. Zostawiła za sobą już dwa trupy. Nie! Nikt więcej nie umrze na jej warcie!  
− Przeklęci Śmierciożercy – Remus wreszcie mówi coś sensownego i próbuje ucisnąć swoją ranę tak, by mniej krwawiła. Ciepła, czerwona ciecz spływa po jego palcach. To, co z początku wydawało się tylko płytkim rozcięciem wygląda teraz paskudnie. Cały jego bok pokryty jest szkarłatem i gdyby zechciał, mógłby pewnie wyżąć koszulę z krwi.  
− Dobrze. Mów do mnie! − Lily dyszy z wysiłku. Jeszcze parę metrów. Dom Remusa jest już coraz bliżej.  
− Nie dam rady.  
− Dasz! Pamiętasz jak w piątek graliśmy w karty? Miałeś cztery asy.  
− Syriusz źle potasował.  
− Oczywiście. Gdyby potasował dobrze, to sam miałby te cztery asy.  
− Lily. Nie rozmawiajmy o kartach. Zostaw mnie.  
− Nie ma mowy!  
Lily wciąga go po schodach na ganek. Kręci jej się w głowie, ale nie zamierza dać za wygraną. Jest uparta. I ten upór… ten upór za daleko ją prowadzi.  
Szybkie zaklęcie otwiera drzwi frontowe. Lily ostatkiem sił wtaszcza Remusa do wnętrza domu i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Opada na kolana. Szeptem wypowiada zaklęcia ochronne. Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia. Cave Inimicum.  
Remus zwija się z bólu. Pulsowanie w rozciągających się kościach na chwilę tłumi pieczenie świeżej rany. To nie znaczy nic dobrego. Lupin z niepokojem zerka w okno. Zachód słońca lśni szkarłatem za szybą.  
− Idź już!  
− Zamknij się. Nie mogę wstać. Niedobrze mi. − Lily ociera rękawem spocone czoło.  
− Mówiłem, żebyś mnie zostawiła! – Niekontrolowany gniew przemawia nagle ustami Remusa. Przez chwilę dziwne, bardzo pierwotne uczucia ogarniają jego umysł. A potem… potem Lupin uświadamia sobie co się dzieje i skupia bardzo mocno. To jeszcze nie czas… Nie czas, by wypuścić wilka.  
− Chyba będę rzygać. – Lily opiera głowę o kolana i przez chwilę powstrzymuje mdłości.  
− To moja wina. Przepraszam.  
− Wcale nie. To wina Jamesa. Jestem w ciąży.  
− Co? – Remus z miejsca przytomnieje, a Lily uśmiecha się, odgarniając z czoła włosy.  
− Mogłam ci powiedzieć wcześniej. Od razu wyglądasz trzeźwiej – stwierdza i podpełza do Lupina. Bez ceregieli podciąga mu koszulę, przysuwa różdżkę do jego boku i zaczyna mamrotać jakieś zaklęcia. Przyjemne ciepło rozpływa się po ciele Remusa, ale on zupełnie to ignoruje. Tylko jedna myśl przychodzi mu teraz do głowy.  
− Jesteś w ciąży?! Ale jak…  
− Normalnie. Takie tam, małżeńskie sprawy. – Lily wzrusza ramionami. Zerka na zegarek na ścianie.− Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Co mogę zrobić? Jak ci pomóc przed przemianą?  
− Zamknąć mnie w piwnicy i zastawić drzwi czym się da. – Remus maca nienaturalnie zasklepioną dzięki zaklęciom ranę. Krzywi się, gdy opuszki palców dotykają sinej, napiętej skóry.  
− Nie mogę cię tak zostawić. Czarodziejskie szwy mogą puścić w każdej chwili. – Lily nie jest zbyt zadowolona ze swojego zaklęcia. Szczerze mówiąc, spartoliła sprawę po całości.  
− Musisz. Nie martw się, jestem przyzwyczajony do piwnicy i samotności.  
− A co, jeśli to rozdrapiesz? To się źle skończy. – Rzeczywiście rana wygląda okropnie, nawet teraz, gdy jest jakby sklejona niewidzialnym klejem.  
−Trudno.– Remus stara się być stanowczy. Podnosi się i chwiejąc, opiera o ścianę. Na dywanie, w miejscu, gdzie leżał przed chwilą rozciąga się krwista plama. Ta plama pachnie mu rdzą i brudem. Szkoda. To był ulubiony dywan jego zmarłej matki. Teraz trzeba będzie go wyrzucić.  
− Straciłeś za dużo krwi… Pomogę ci zejść na dół – Lily bierze go pod ramię. W takich chwilach Remus dobrze rozumie Jamesa. Kiedy obok mężczyzny pojawia kobieta, która przyjmuje taką pozę i nie uznaje sprzeciwu, to mężczyzna nie ma innego wyjścia, musi podjąć wyzwanie. Z drugiej strony, jeśli Remus straci panowanie nad sobą…  
Jestem w ciąży – powtarza głos Lily w jego głowie.  
... to byłaby katastrofa.  
− Spokojnie. Myślę, że jeszcze potrafię obronić się przed wilkołakiem. – Lily dostrzega jego zatroskanie.  
− A potrafisz obronić się przed mężczyzną? – pyta Lupin smutno.  
− Nie rozumiem. – Dziewczyna marszczy brwi.  
No właśnie. Nikt nie rozumie. Tylko Remus wie, co wychodzi z człowieka po przemianie. Wszystkie chore pragnienia ludzkiej natury. Cały ten brud, wygrzebany z zakamarków duszy. Dziwny ogień i gniew trawiący wszystko, co stanie na jego drodze. Gdy wilk się zbliża, bardzo ciężko mu się hamować. Dlatego… bardzo nieroztropnie byłoby, gdyby towarzyszyła mu kobieta. Kobieta, której ciało jest miękkie, gorące, pachnące świeżym potem. Kobieta zmęczona, niemal niezdolna do ucieczki na tych drżących, smukłych nogach.  
Remus dyszy oparty o ścianę, gdy Lily otwiera ciężkie, wzmacniane drzwi do piwnicy. W podziemnym korytarzu zapala się światło. Samotna żarówka oświetla strome, wąskie schody. Lupin opiera się o przyjaciółkę i oboje, powoli idą w dół. Byłoby prościej, gdyby nie schody. Te schody… Nie ma na świecie większej tortury niż te schody. Mają dokładnie 45 stopni. Remus liczył je wiele razy i wiele razy modlił się, by było ich mniej, czołgając się po nich, po pełni.  
Przytrzymując się ścian, oboje ostrożnie schodzą ku ciemnemu pomieszczeniu w głębi korytarza. Im bardziej w dół, tym mniej widać światła. Z każdym krokiem coraz trudniej jest ufać tylko oczom. Lily przesuwa dłonią po chropowatej ścianie. Im mniej schodów przed nimi, tym więcej jest w cegłach podłużnych wyżłobień i wąskich wgłębień. Gdyby mury coś czuły, pewnie by wyły z bólu od tych ran i zadrapań. Lily wzdryga się, czując nagle pod palcami połamane pazury wilkołaka, wbite w ścianę. Powstrzymuje falę obrzydzenia.  
− Jesteśmy na dole. – Zapala różdżkę.  
Ten pokój, to cela. Nie ma tu okien, mebli, przedmiotów, które można by zniszczyć. Wzrok dziewczyny pada kolejno na podłogę i ściany. Gdzieniegdzie widać na nich zaschnięte bordowe plamy i pęknięcia, jakby ktoś z dużą siłą je taranował. Lily zerka na sufit i widzi długie ślady zadrapań. To piękne i straszne zarazem. Arcydzieło wieloletniego cierpienia.  
Remus opada na kamienną posadzkę. Przyciska kończyny do ciała, jakby dostawał przykurczów mięśni. Każdy element jego ciała boleśnie sztywnieje. Lily waha się przez chwilę.  
− Mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? – Dotyka jego ramienia.  
− Daj mi… − bełkocze Lupin. Reszta jego słów jest zupełnie niezrozumiała.  
− Chcesz wody? – To jedyne, co przychodzi Lily do głowy.  
Och… Gdyby wiedziała… Gdyby wiedziała… To jest zupełnie inny rodzaj pragnienia!  
−Daj mi… spokój…  
Lily wzdryga się. Jeszcze nawet nie zaszło słońce! Dlaczego on już tak cierpi!?  
− Co się dzieje? – Jej głos jest niespokojny. Remus słyszy to przez chwilę zarazem lepiej i gorzej. Jego zmysły wyostrzają się i słabną co chwila. Mijają sekundy, a jemu zdaje się, że słyszy, jak serce stojącej przy nim dziewczyny przyspiesza. Krew bulgocze w jej żyłach. Nawet jej skóra zdaje mu się nagle bardziej rumiana. Chciałby jej dotknąć… Dotknąć, aż do krwi.  
− Remus. Twoje oczy.  
− Wiem. – Efekt zbliżającej się pełni. Źrenice znacznie się zwężają. Wilkołak nie potrzebuje tyle światła, co ludzie.  
Remus podnosi się, próbuje rozprostować kości. Niedługo wydłużą się razem z kończynami. Skóra na dłoniach parzy go niemiłosiernie, jakby wsadził ręce do wrzątku. Ona też przygotowuje się do rozciągania.  
− Idę już. – Głos Lily wydaje się być jednocześnie głośny i cichy.  
− Idź. – Remus daje jej przyzwolenie, ale mimowolnie robi krok na przód. W tej chwili, tak bardzo chciałby ją pocałować. Pocałować aż do mięsa. Ile krwi jest w jej wargach? Ile gorzkiej, ciepłej krwi poczułby w ustach.  
Lily zaciska palce na różdżce. Wilkołaki atakują wyłącznie ludzi, nie atakują zwierząt – mamrocze jej w głowie złośliwy głosik. Wiesz dlaczego, prawda?  
Wie. Jest w tym coś pierwotnego, coś co daje przyjemność. Wilkołak to wciąż człowiek. Wgryzając się w ludzkie ciało, łamie wszelkie bariery swojej ofiary, odziera ją z prywatności. Ugryzienie jest taki intymne, jak miłosny akt. Daje silne, obezwładniające spełnienie. Spełnienie, które jest jedyną ulgą w tym ciągłym cierpieniu, łamaniu własnych kości, rozrywaniu własnych mięśni…  
− Idź już – powtarza Remus. Jego twarz wydaje się teraz taka podłużna, wychudła, koścista. Wilcza.  
Lily cofa się tyłem ku schodom. Nie odwracaj się plecami. Nie odwracaj się do niego plecami – powtarza sobie w myślach.  
Remus zamyka oczy. Czuje zapach, unoszący się za nią jak para. Kuszący, słodki zapach ludzkiego potu. Słyszy każdy oddech Lily i każdy jej krok. Słyszy jak wbiega na schody. Jak jej stopy uderzają o kolejne stopnie. Gdyby tylko chciał… Nie uciekłaby. Nikt nie obroniłby się w tym wąskim, ciemnym korytarzu. I ona by nie zdążyła.  
− Aaaa... − Ból w kościach robi się coraz bardziej nieznośny...  
Remus patrzy na swe dłonie. Ludzka świadomość umyka gdzieś w głąb jego umysłu. I nie wie już, czy to jego własna krew błyszczy w mroku, na jego dłoniach, czy to świeża krew Lily Potter.

Zamyka oczy, oddaje się instynktom.  
Cała ta czerwień na jego ciele. Wciąż krwawi. Uśmiecha się do śmierci.


End file.
